Salazar's Greatest Weapon
by ZaneNassour
Summary: A series of POV's telling the story of a beast whose presence can destroy even the best wizards. What will happen when the beast of Salazar Slytherin is let loose of its eternal prison, and is unleashed upon the students at Hogwarts. The basilisk was a backup plan. But this creature is as old as time itself, a dark void summoned by a foolish wizard, then imprisoned by 3 great ones.
1. Neville Longbottom's POV 1

**Hello everyone! This is currently my 3rd fanfic, so please check out my other two! I know that 'A Flawed Yet Wonderful Augur' hasn't been ended, and I'm sorry, but I don't have plans to finish it. It's a dead story! As for the other fanfic, unfortunately I'm in a bit of a writing block, and don't know how to finish it or continue it, so please share any advice or ideas in any reviews! I hope you will enjoy this first chapter, and will follow, favourite, and review to share your thoughts! Enjoy! :)**

Neville Longbottoms POV

I was sitting int he Gryffindor common room, at one of the comfortable, high-back chairs, red of course, eating some leftovers from the great hall. There was a faint toxic smell, _probably just some first years, doing magic they don't know yet. They really need to work on their scones_ , I thought as my best friend Seamus Finnigan slid into the chair opposite me, dragging it closer, so that he could lean across from me and trap a bite of my scone.

As he reached over, his arm lightly brushed mine, and I swear he cats sparks, cause thats what I felt. In fact, I felt that every time he accidentally made physical contact with me.

God, he looked hot in his Gryffindor sweater. _Imagine how hot he would look wearing my sweater_ , I thought dreamily. I shook my head lightly. _It's never going to happen, he never shows any signs that he feels the same about me as I do about him._

Seamus took that moment, when I was in a slight daze, to sneak up behind me and nibble at my right earlobe, humming as he did so. "Wha-wha-wha-what are y-you d-d-doing?", I stuttered nervously, my eyes wide in surprise. I remained still as he continued, ignoring my question.

Seamus then pulled me closer, threading his hand in my hair, and moving his mouth form my ear down to my neck, and started biting vigorously.

Before I could question again, I felt a clod needle-like feeling in my neck. I could feel something warm sliding down from where Seamus' mouth was, and so I lifted my hand up to feel what it was. My head came back red.

 _Blood red._

I could hear a sickening squelching noise, and I realised too late what was happening.

 _Seamus was a vampire! The boy that I have been crushing on for over 3 years, is a freaking vampire, and is sucking my blood!_

I felt a nausea wash over me suddenly, probably from blood loss. I cried out, pleading for everything to stop, but the nausea just got worse and worse, and darkness surrounded the edge of my vision.

The last thing I heard was Seamus' hum of pleasure, before I blacked out.

 **So did you enjoy that first chapter? I hope you did, and if you did, please follow, favourite, and review! :) Again, please review! I love reading reviews, and knowing that people are actually enjoying, or even just reading the things that I write.**

 **Continue Writing, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	2. Padma Patil POV 1

**Hello Readers! :) So this is chapter 2, and I hope it is satisfying, and that you enjoy it!**

 **Please follow, favourite, and review to share your thoughts, and any recommendations! :)**

 **Please do Enjoy! :)**

Padma Patil's POV

I was in the library studying for my OWL's, thinking: _Oh Merlin, I'm definitely not prepared for muggle studies_ , when I heard the scream. Now listen, at Hogwarts, people are always screaming, because spell often go wrong and can hurt people, but this was no ordinary scream.

This was a sound of pure terror and agony. I jumped up from my seat as fast ss ascendio would allow, and searched for the source of the noise. I noticed a few other students, wands drawn, looking around anxiously as well. I turned the corner…and stopped dead, my face instantly paling, my eyes wide.

Stuck to the wall, was a fleshy mixture of skin and blood, dripping red stains onto the perfect white carpet.

I opened my mouth to scream, only to look down and see a long blade protruding from my mouth.

The shock and pain hit, an I collapsed to the floor, the blade through my mouth glowing a faint green, which my years of potions class taught me was a coating of unicorn blood mixed with enchanted werewolf fur, which I knew created a poisonous substance, that burned skin at the slightest touch, and was also useful for sharpening blades made of hardened basilisk venom.

He was using a mortal blade, I thought, as my eyesight dimmed and the life seeped out of me.

 **Well, that's Chapter 2! :) I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, I know its a little sick, but oh well. Please follow, favourite, and review, to share your thoughts! :)**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	3. Dean Thomas POV 1

**Chapter 3! I hope this chapter is satisfactory! Please follow, favourite, and review! Enjoy! :)**

Dean Thomas' POV

~~~~~Five Minutes Earlier~~~~~

 _I was sitting peacefully at the Gryffindor common room wizard chess table, when I heard a thump. I turned to see Neville Longbottom sprawled across the floor._

 _Upon closer inspection, I could see that he had fallen asleep while eating, as there was half a scone hanging from the side pf his mouth, and a small line of dribble outline his chin._

 _I shook him lightly, and he mumbled something incoherent. He lazily set himself up on his elbows, and it seemed he was finding it difficult to focus on me._

 _"Seamus?", he mumbled out confusedly._

 _"Not Seamus", I said. "Dean", I told him gently._

 _He mumbled something in response, before crumbling once agin on the floor, and snoring lightly._

 _I smirked, before heading off to the library to study the uses of werewolf fur for potions._

~~~~~Present Time~~~~~

There I stood, gazing down at the corpse of my best friend Padma.

Her blood was splattered all over the floor, her jaw hanging uselessly from her mutilated mouth, where a long hole ran all through her throat, blood poring endlessly from the sickening wound. Her eyes were blurry and her face wore a terrified expression.

As soon as I walked into he library, I saw a group of students screaming for help, some on their knees, some leaning against the shelves looking terrified, while others' sobs filled the room, accompanied by Padma's sister, Parvati, whose wails and cries of hopelessness and grief filled the room, and made it hard for any onlooker to hold it together, even for her sake.

I felt numb. I felt a sense of uselessness and despair. _Why count I have been here. Maybe I could have saved her from her terrible fate. Maybe I could have prevented this grief that surrounded the room, and could have saved a girls life. A girl who was a sister, a daughter, and a loving friend._

No sooner had I fallen to my knees at her side, when professor Snape strode into the room, looking anxious, his face pale, his eyes slightly wider than normal, taking in his surrounding as he hurried to Padma's side.

"What happened?", he demanded of everyone. I was just as curious, and a strong anticipation flooded through my veins, and I suddenly wondered if it would be good for my momentarily damaged mental state to hear the news of her death, and if it would only create a terrible need for revenge and Justice.

"W-we all h-heard a scr-r-scream, and s-so w-we went t-to ch-check it out, a-and th-then w-we f-found h-h-her on the fl-floor d-d-d-dead!", Katie Bell sobbed, breaking down after the last word.

Professor Snape nodded curtly, before examining the body, _NO!_ _I will not refer to Padma's body as an object, she is a human being…or_ was _a human being._

Thats when I just couldn't hold back. I slid further down the floor, crying in sorrow, and in grief.

I cried for the opportunities that were now gone for me. I cried for the best friend that I would never see or hear, or speak to, or hug again.

The best friend that should have had a long, wonderful life, a life that was taken away from her.

The best friend that I would have sacrificed anything for, the best friend that I loved more than any other individual.

The best friend that was gone, and the best friend that was never coming back.

 **Ok, so if any of you reader have ever experienced anything like this, I am truly deeply sorry. This text was not meant to offend or upset anyone, it was written so that you may enjoy it.**

 **My deepest wishes of happiness for you all,**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	4. Pansy Parkinson's POV 1

**Chapter 4! :) I hope you enjoy this fourth chapter, and that you will follow, favourite, and review! :) Enjoy! :)**

Pansy Parkinson's POV

I must say, never before have I fallen asleep in class.

That was, until today. History of magic was so boring, that I dozed off about 5 minutes through.

When I woke again, I looked around to see a mass of decapitated corpses, my ghost of a teacher, Mr Binns, drooped across my shoulder, still and lifeless. I was too stunned to speak, or to scream, or to even move.

I didn't notice the low growling sound until it was too late.

I turned with a start…to find nothing there.

I quickly drew my wand and muttered, "Revelio".

I was now aware of a presence among the shadows.

That's when I made a run for it.

I sprinted through the halls, screaming for help, the shadows catching up to me.

I uselessly knocked aside objects, trying to slow the creature down.

It then occurred to me what I was wearing.

I tripped over the hem of my dress and fell, face-first, into the cold stone dungeon floor.

I quickly gathered myself up, spitting a tooth out of my mouth.

I heard approaching footsteps, and went to scream…only to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of me.

I sighed in relief, my shoulders relaxing. I ran and practically jumped at him.

He didn't catch me.

Everything went black.

 **Well, that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! :) If you did, please follow, favourite, and review, to share your thoughts and ideas.**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	5. Severus Snape's POV 1

**Chapter 5! I hope that you will enjoy this fifth chapter! :) Please follow, favourite, and review if you are enjoying this story! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these names, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Severus Snape's POV

I was in the middle of giving Harry Potter a big long lecture, when I heard the cries for help.

Being a teacher, it was my unfortunate duty to assist any student sin danger.

I sprang from my seat, and threw my office door open wide.

On the threshold stood Hannah Abbot, hands shaking, frantically telling me that disaster had struck in the library. There were tears in her eyes, so I figured something must have been up.

I immediately started hurrying down the halls, looking into every classroom, until finally I reached the main corridor in the dungeons. Draco Malfoy was leaning against one of the stone pillars, accompanied by a shadowed figure.

Knowing Malfoy, it was probably some scared first year who he was bullying, but I let it go, since Draco was one of my favourite students.

I made my way up the seemingly endless spiral of stairs, and then sprinted off through the corridors, noticing as I did, swarms of people running to and form the library.

I took the steps two at a time, finally reaching my destination.

There were groups of students leaning and standing near the walls, looking scared and grieved. Some students were kneeling down next to someone, while Madam Pince cast a spell of distress, alerting all staff to the emergency.

It was an emergency indeed, I thought, as I looked down at the dead girl whose throat had been pierced, and who was obviously dead.

I inspected the wound. It was obviously caused by a cursed blade, and the way that the girl's blood dripped slower, and steamed a barely visible green mist, that seemed to hiss, proved that basilisk venom was involved.

The way her eyes looked glassy and unfocused, more so than the usual, told me that there was poison in her blood, and her surprised look told me something else.

There was something that she saw that didn't scare her, but only surprised her, and the shape of the wound…the way it seemed to expand.

 _Werewolf fur_ , I thought

 _Enchanted Werewolf Fur._

But why would someone cover their blade in werewolf fur?

 _Aha, a unicorn blood mixture._

That was why she was surprised. It was incredibly odd to see unicorn blood, such a pure and light substance, being used for evil.

Though, I noticed, none of this could do much to identify the culprit.

All I knew so far, was that the murderer had, and could still have, access to unicorn blood, which could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands.

This meant that the user could be immortal, and were either i. The school, or had access with help from a teacher or student, though more than likely, a student.

 _Or perhaps_ student's _, I thought. There could be multiple people in on this. The murderer could be in this room, under my very nose._

I looked around subtly, and something caught my eye. Draco Malfoy standing to the side. No Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm. _No Crabbe or Goyle_ , I thought disbelievingly.

Malfoy was up to something, whether it was to do with the murder, or just some stupid prank, though I had a feeling it was the first.

I planned to find out.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	6. Gregory Goyle's POV 1

**Chapter 6! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy with my other story, and haven't really had time to update this one, but I've updated two chapters of this instead.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Gregory Goyle's POV

So far, I had made it out of the library and through several different corridors, without being noticed.

Draco had sent Crabbe to the dungeons, and me to the room of requirement.

He had given me instructions to open the cupboard wiht the symbol of Salazar Slytherin on it.

I did as told, and as the door creaked open, a gust of cold air washed over my face, and I found myself unable to breathe in it. I choked, falling to the ground, grasping at my throat desperately.

I heard the cruel laughter of some _thing_ …some _monster._

"You foolish boy, opening the prison of the ancient curse", It's words echoed off the wall, and seemed to pierce through my very soul.

I gasped, as I suddenly felt a force surrounding me, and extreme darkness.

Somehow I knew what had happened.

The monster had traded places. It was now free, while I was imprisoned for an eternity.

I had let a monster loose from its prison. A monster I felt was unbeatable.

A monster first imprisoned but he four greatest wizards, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Goodrich Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, the very founders of the greatest wizarding school.

 **Well, that was Chapter 6, I know it was short, but I'm afraid I'm not really in much of a writing mood, but felt as thought you all deserved a new chapter.**

 **Continue Writing/Reading, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


	7. The Monster's POV 1

**Chapter 7! This is the second chapter I've uploaded tonight, and I'm sorry if its really short!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

The Monster's POV

I finally felt free. There were no longer any wailing spirits, whose voices had echoed in my head for eternity, sending vision of happiness and love, that would have driven any other human-eating dark-hearted monster mad.

But I was no ordinary human-eating, dark-hearted monster. I was no man. Nor was I a women.

I was just a _being_. A very powerful, and ancient one at that.

I had no body of flesh, only spirit. I coiled through the air, passing through the corridors, at an unimaginable I felt it.

Cold, hard, _happiness, and love._

My dark heart ached at the opportunity to consume the goodness from a human's soul.

I gave the child a mighty scare, and believe it or not, I do have a sense of humour, so I decided to play with my food.

In the end, the child was possessed, willing to do my bidding.

I had an idea for what I wanted it to do.

I would drive the school into chaos, prove to the four powerful ones who imprisoned me that their binding spell could not keep me away forever.

 **Well, that's that chapter.**

 **Continue Writing, ;)**

 **-Zane Nassour**


End file.
